Trembling Truth
by The Moof
Summary: Big Trunks has an argument with Chloe and hurts her, while unknown to both of them, little Trunks sees everything.


Title: Trembling Truth

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Dragonball/Z/GT

Character/s: Future Trunks, Chibi Trunks and Chloe

Word Count: 800

Rating: T+

Summary: Big Trunks has an argument with Chloe and hurts her, while unknown to both of them, little Trunks sees everything.

WARNING: This story shows physical, emotional and psychological abuse that is shown in front of a child. If you don't want to read this story because of such content, then I suggest you don't you don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Dragonball/Z/GT, they are all owned by Akira Toriyama. I own Chloe.

* * *

She was happily sitting, grading papers on the couch while she was sipping her coffee and listening to music in the living room. Then suddenly the music from the stereo stopped. Looking up from the papers that she was grading, Chloe saw the older version of Trunks pressing the stop button on the stereo and scowling at her. She wasn't all to surprised, Chloe was use to having big Trunks giving her such looks, but she never knew why this version of Trunks seem to hate her so. She never did anything to him or his younger self to cause his spitefulness toward her, but all she knew was that big Trunks just hated her.

"What did you do to my time machine!" snapped the lavender haired Saiyan with is blue eyes blazing in mallous.

"What the hell are you talking about? I have never touched it and you should know that!"

"Oh, really," said the Saiyan coldly, "then tell me way I can't get back to my time then?"

Chloe then sighed heavily an asked, "Is everything in working order?"

"Yes, it's even charged and I traveled to the past and back at least three times in the last week! So I say yes, everything is in working order!"

"If it works, then why are you blaming me!" she snapped back as she went back to grading her papers.

Walking up to her, Trunks grabs Chloe by her upper left arm and forcibly yanks her from the couch to face him. Staring at him in anger and fear, Chloe was just about to slap him across the face when he quickly grabbed the wrist of her right hand tightly squeezing it.

Struggling to free herself from his ever tightening grip, Chloe then says in a painful tone, "Has it ever accrued to you that maybe that the reason you can't go back to you time is that you changed the time stream so damn much that your time now has ceased to exist; or does the term _Grandfather Paradox_ mean any damn thing to you?"

Trunks just stared at her; part of him, deep down, knew that she was probably right. Maybe he did tamper too much with the time stream and now he can never go back to his original time, but that wasn't what he was concerned with. He was just concerned with her being wrong and him being right. Ever since he came back to the past and met Chloe, there was something about this long raven haired, emerald eyed woman that he couldn't put his finger on. Something he just couldn't trust. And that was enough, for him it seemed, to have the right to hate her.

Letting go of her left arm, Trunks firmly grabbed her jaw and proceeded to scold her, to what he believed, was her arrogance. "You better listen to me bitch and you better listen good. I don't give a flying fuck what you say you did or didn't do, all I know is there is something that you're hiding and I will find out what it is. And until you tell me what it is and why you're hiding it from me and everyone else, I will refuse to ever trust you!"

Letting her go, Chloe quickly grabbed the papers she was grading and ran to her room crying, passing little Trunks on the way. Little Trunks unfortunately saw the whole thing and was sickened by his older self's action's toward Chloe. Chloe was his and Goten's friend and she was a loving and caring person as well as a good teacher. Part of him wanted to go run to her to see if she was alright, but the other part of him wanted to confront his older self. Big Trunks had to answer to what he just did and little Trunks was the only one to confront him on it.

Walking behind big Trunks, little Trunks tugged on his pants as he looked up at the young man. The elder Trunks turned to see his younger self glaring at him in anger. To the elder Trunks this was a bit odd, he never got that look from anyone but his father Vegeta, so bending down so he was at eye level with the boy; he rubbed little Trunks lavender locks and asked, "So, what can I do for you squirt?"

Pulling back from the older him, little Trunks coldly asked, "Why did you hurt her? Why did you hurt Chloe?"

"What?"

"You heard me, why did you hurt her?" asked little Trunks with a demanding tone in his voice that wanted answers.

"What makes you think I would hurt Chloe?"

Then little Trunks quickly snapped at his older self, "Because I saw you! I saw you hurt her!"


End file.
